List of G.I. Joe character birthplaces
Living up to the "A Real American Hero" moniker, members of the G.I. Joe team hail from almost all 50 states and some territories. Some characters' (Agent Helix and Snake Eyes) birthplaces are classified, while others' file cards (Ashiko, Dial Tone (Jill Morelli), Kickstart, [[Sgt. Stone|'SGT Stone']], Tomahawk) simply don't have that information listed. The listed populations figures are from the 2010 census. :Note: For changes made to character birthplaces in the international market, see List of Action Force character birthplaces. Alabama * Beachhead's hometown of Auburn (53,780) is in east-central Alabama, near the boarder with Georgia. Alaska * Frostbite's town of Galena (470) really is in the middle of nowhere. Specifically, it is 270 miles west of Fairbanks on the Yukon River, just south of the Koyukuk National Wildlife Refuge. American Samoa * As a territory of the United States, American Samoans have the freedom to serve in the US military. One sergeant who chose to do so is Red Dog, one of Slaughter's Renegades/Marauders, who was born in the territorial capitol of Pago Pago (3,656). Arizona * Armadillo's hometown of Fort Huachuca (~18,900) is a military base in eastern Arizona, about 15 miles (24 km) north of the US-Mexico border. * The original Airborne (later renamed Air Raid) was born somewhere on the Navajo Indian Reservation, which crosses state lines into Utah and New Mexico. The US Census bureau gives the Arizona estimate as 101,835http://azcia.gov/Documents/Links/DemoProfiles/Navajo%20Nation.pdf Last retrieved: Feb. 3, 2015. * The capital city of Phoenix (1,445,632), where the Gila and the Salt rivers converge, is where Mainframe (later renamed Data Frame) was born. Arkansas * Arkansas' capital of Little Rock (193,524), on the Arkansas River in the center of the state, is the hometown of Chuckles. * Built-to-Rule original character Hollow-Point is from Quitman (762), a small town on the outskirts of the Little Rock metro area. * Tracker's birthplace, Helena (6,323) is on the Mississippi River, almost due west of Little Rock. California * While all of Kamakura's filecards list his birthplace as classified, Devil's Due's The Data Desk Handbook lists his birthplace as Roseville (118,788) in the central valley. * About 18 miles to the southwest lies the capital, Sacramento (466,488), which is the home of Budo'While Budo's filecard lists his place of birth as California, 1993's International Action Force mail order implies he is not a U.S. citizen.. * 'Flash's hometown is Lodi (62,134), 30 miles to the south. * Stockton (291,707), and additional 14 miles south, is the home of Steel Brigade member, Red Zone. * The Action Marine Rocky was born in Healdsburg (11,254). * San Francisco (751,682), at the 34th parallel along the Pacific Coast, gave the Joe Team Dojo, Knockdown, and Psyche-Out. ** One of Storm Shadow's filecards places his birth in San Francisco. Others place it more than 150 miles south east in Fresno (494,665), and others list St. Louis as his birthplace. * Fifteen miles south is Burlingame (28,806), Starduster's place of birth. * Another 40 miles to the south is Boulder Creek (4,923), home of Long Arm. * Sky Patrol member Altitude is from Cambria (6,032), on the Pacific coast halfway between San Francisco and LA. * Malibu (12,645), Rock 'n Roll's 'beachside hometown, is 25 miles to the west of LA. * Los Angeles (3,792,621) itself is the hometown of 'Jinx, Quick Kick, Skidmark, the Steel Brigade Commander, Sure Fire, and Wreckage. * East of downtown LA is Walnut (29,172), home to Ambush. * Just north of the US-Mexico border is San Diego (1,307,402), [[Cloudburst|'Cloudburst']]'s hometown. * Shipwreck is from Chula Vista (243,916), in the southeast portion of the San Diego bay. Colorado * Both Hawk and Mace, are from Denver (600,158), the capital city on the eastern edge of the Rocky Mountains. * In 2009, the Argentinian Comandos Heroicos line character Red Mack 'was released as part of the Real American Hero line. His birthplace was given as Devil's Thumb, Colorado. There is no ''town named Devil's Thumb, but there is a geographic feature with that name just east of South Boulder Peak between Boulder (97,385) and Eldorado Springs (585). Connecticut * '''Airtight is from New Haven (129,779), 35 miles to the south of Hartford. * Hartford (124,775) itself, the capital and hometown of Stretcher, is near the center of the state. * Whiteout is from Bridgeport (144,229), 15 miles farther west from New Haven on the Atlantic coast. Delaware * No toy-based Joe comes from Delaware. Only the cartoon's Colonel Sharpe hails from the state. Specifically, Greenville, an affluent suburb of Wilmington, Delaware's largest city.With the possible exceptions of those Joes whose POBs are classified or are otherwise unlisted. Florida * Blowtorch 'hails from Tampa (335,709), on the north side of Tampa Bay on the Gulf coast. * On the panhandle, Panama City (36,484) is the home of 'Blaster. * Pathfinder 'was born on Key West (24,649), at the western extreme of the Florida Keys at the state's southern tip. * Cape Canaveral (9,912) is the birthplace of 'Payload. It is also home to the Kennedy Space Center on the Atlantic coast. * Fifteen miles east of the border with Alabama, is Pensacola (51,923), where Skydive was born. Georgia * The Action Pilot/Astronaut Ace was born in Canton (22,958), north of the state capitol. * Scarlett is from Atlanta (420,003), in the northwest part of the state. Hawaii * Torpedo hails from Aiea (9,338), on the east side of Pearl Harbor on the island of O'ahu. Idaho * Alpine's hometown, Minidoka (112), is near the Snake River's southern-most point and lies about 50 miles north of the City of Rocks National Preserve. * Boise (205,671), where the Snake River turns north in the southwest of the state, is the capital and hometown of Tollbooth. Illinois * Eight of the Joes are from Chicago itself (2,695,598): Big Lob, Bullet-Proof, Ghost Rider, Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Scoop, Short-Fuze and Static Line. * Cover Girl 'was born in Peoria (115,007), near the center of the state. * 'Freefall's birthplace, Downers Grove (47,833), is about 20 miles west of downtown Chicago. * Evergreen Park (19,852), the birthplace of CAPT Grid-Iron, is 10 miles south of Chicago. Indiana * Dodger's home of South Bend (101,168) is about six miles south of the IN-MI state line. * Footloose is from Gary (80,294), which is on Lake Michigan about 25 miles southeast of downtown Chicago. * Topside 'grew up in Fort Wayne (253,691), in the northeast part of the state. Iowa * In 2009, the Action Force character '''Blades '''was released as part of the Real American Hero line. His birthplace was given as Riverside, Iowa (993) - the same birthplace as the fictional Captain James T. Kirk. * 'Crazylegs' home of Fort Dodge (25,206) is about 70 miles NNW of Des Moines. * SGT Hacker comes from the small town of Emmetsburg (3,904), on the Des Moines River about 25 miles south of the border with Minnesota. * Hit & Run hails from Sioux City (82,684), on the Missouri River where the tail of South Dakota ends between Iowa and Nebraska. * Ida Grove (2,142) in western Iowa is the birthplace of Battleforce 2000 pilot, Maverick. * Windchill's first filecard lists his birthplace in Cedar Rapids (126,326), on the Cedar River in east-central Iowa. Kansas * Barricade's home of Pittsburg (20,233) is in the south part of the state on the border with Missouri. The town was named after the Pennsylvanian city, but is spelled differently. * Crankcase 'is from Lawrence (87,643), on the Kansas River 35 miles west of downtown Kansas City. * 'Cutter's hometown, Kinsley (1,457), is famous for being 1,561 miles from both Los Angeles and New York. It's on the Arkansas River, about 30 miles ENE of the wild west town Dodge City. * The state's largest city is Wichita (382,368) on the Arkansas River in the south-central part of the state, and is home to Flint and Lightfoot. Kentucky * Airwave and Thunder share the birthplace of Louisville (597,337), on the Ohio River in the north-central part of the state. * Twenty five miles south of downtown Louisville is Fort Knox (10,124), Cold Front's place of birth and most famous for the US Treasury's bullion depository. Louisiana * Gung-Ho's birthplace of Fer-de-Lance cannot be located on any map or census.Since a fer-de-lance is a large, venomous snake native to South America and the Caribbean, this is probably just a fictional town - making it the only non-existent birthplace given for a member of the Joe Team. It may be that Fer-de-Lance is simply the name Gung-Ho's 137-member family gives to its residence, which lies outside any local jurisdiction. One issue of The Command Post, the "Official Newsletter of G.I. Joe," featured a map of the US indicating the birthplaces of various Joes, including Gung-Ho. According to this map, Fer-de-Lance lies in North/Central Louisiana. Since some Joes' birthplaces (notably Blowtorch and Torpedo, but also Recondo and Tripwire) are geographically inaccurate, this should be taken with a grain of salt. However, assuming this is reasonably accurate and allowing for Gung-Ho's francophone heritage, it is most probable that Fer-de-Lance is in one of three parishes: Natchitoches (39,566), Rapides (131,613) or Avoyelles (42,073). * Muskrat 'hails from Thibodaux (14,567), which is about 45 miles southwest of New Orleans. Maine * 'Avalanche is from Madawaska (4,035),His filecard spells the town "Madawask." a small town just across the St. John River from the Canadian town of Edmunston. * Sneak Peek's hometown is Bangor (33,039), which is about 30 miles north of Penobscot Bay. Maryland * Only one Joe claims Maryland as his home: Deep Six of Baltimore (620,961), on the Chesapeake Bay. Massachusetts * Boston itself (617,594), on the Atlantic coast, has three Joes who call it home: Barbecue, Blocker, and COL Courage. * Cross Hair 'is from Brockton (93,810), about 20 miles south of downtown. * Both 'Doc 'and his niece who later used that same codename come from Concord (17,668), near Walden Pond about 15 miles northwest of downtown. * Martha's Vineyard (15,601) is the large island just south of mainland Massachusetts. It is the birthplace of 'Lady Jaye. * Near the northwest corner of the state is a small town called Clarksburg (1,702), where Dr. Link Talbot was born. * Side Track's home of Hingham (22,157) is 12 miles to the southeast of Boston. * Space Shot 'hails from Everett (41,667), about five miles north of downtown. * 'Tiger Claw 'is from Douglas (8,471), a small town just north of the Connecticut/Rhode Island border. * 'Wide Scope 'claims Newton (85,146) as his hometown, eight miles directly west of Boston. * 'Wildcard 'hails from Northampton (28,549) in west-central Massachusetts. Michigan * Dearborn (98,153) is the hometown of 'Shockwave. * Stalker's hometown of Detroit (681,090) is on the border with Canada. Minnesota * Bazooka 'and 'Tripwire 'are both from Hibbing (16,361), about 60 miles northwest of Duluth. * Eighty miles northwest brings one to 'Charbroil's town, Blackduck (785). * White Earth (580), Dart's home, lies on the White Earth Indian Reservation, making him one the White Earth Band of Ojibwe. * Hi-Tech grew up in urban surroundings in St. Paul (285,068), which, with Minneapolis, lies on the upper reaches Mississippi River. * Duluth (86,128) is home to Steam-Roller and lies on the shore of Lake Superior. Mississippi * Roadblock's hometown of Biloxi (44,054) is on Mississippi's short stretch of the Gulf coast. Missouri * Blast-Off 'is from the St. Louis suburb of Kirkwood(27,540), about 12 miles southwest of downtown. * St. Louis (319,294) itself is on the Missouri/Illinois state line, where I-70 crosses the Mississippi River. It is the home of 'Duke and Spearhead. ** Some of Storm Shadow's file cards list his birthplace as St. Louis, while others list it in California. Montana * Sci-Fi is from one of the smallest Joe birthplaces, Geraldine (261) in north-central Montana. Nebraska * Nebraska's only Joe to date is Leatherneck, from Stromsburg (1,171) in the east-central part of the state. Nevada * Nevada's largest city, Las Vegas (583,736), is in the southern tip of the state and is home to Dusty and Thunderwing. New Hampshire * The correct spelling of Blizzard's hometown is Wolfeboro (6,269), in east-central NH about 12 miles west of the border with Maine. New Jersey * In the general New York City area, one finds Elizabeth (124,969) just northwest of Staten Island. It is Clean Sweep's place of birth. * Clutch 'was born in Asbury Park (16,116), about halfway down the New Jersey coast. * 'Countdown 'is from Plainfield (49,808), about 12 miles west of Elizabeth. * 'Mutt 'is from Iselin (18,695), about six miles to the southeast. New Mexico * The city of Taos (5,716) takes its name from the Taos Pueblo. Most of 'Spirit's filecards list this as his birthplace. Additionally, his 1992 Air Commandos filecard (which gives his birthplace as Taos) states he wears "authentic Navajo warrior boots." This filecard also gives his name the suffix "NMI," presumably standing for "New Mexico Indian." However, his 1989 filecard gives his birthplace as the Grand Canyon in northwest Arizona, and the 1993 International Action Force filecard doesn't list a specific place of birth, but does mention Spirit comes from his tribal home in Arizona. His 2010 filecard doesn't say either way. As the Navajo reservation borders the Grand Canyon, it is not unreasonable to presume Spirit is a mix of both the Navajo and Puebloan peoples. * Low-Light's 1989 filecard gave New Mexico as his home state, although it should be North Dakota. This error was repeated on his 1993 filecard. New York * It should come as no surprise that many Joes come from the New York City area (8,175,133). While the city actually encompasses a large collection of towns, the city is listed with no further specification for Backblast, Big Brawler, Rampart, and Zap. In 2009, the Action Force character Jammer 'was released as part of the Real American Hero line. His birthplace was also listed as New York, New York. ** 'Crossfire was born somewhere on Long Island (7,568,304), although that does not necessarily mean he is from New York City. According to the Hasbro Heroes Sourcebook, Matt "Spectrum" Trakker 'is also from Long Island. Considering the racial change, it is unknown what else about the IDW/Hasbro-verse version of the character is different from other versions. ** The west part of Long Island includes the New York borough of Queens (2,230,722) neighborhood of Hollis - home of 'Bushido - and Brooklyn (2,504,700) - home of Heavy Metal, Nunchuk, and Tunnel Rat. ** Also from Long Island, the Screaming Eagle D-Day was born in a small town on the southern coast called Bay Shore (26,337).D-Day's filecard states his birthplace is Bayshore, New York. However, the actual name of the town is two words; Bay Shore. ** The borough of the Bronx (1,385,108) is home to Joe member Freestyle. * Banzai's home of Hartsdale (5,293) lies about 25 miles to the northeast of the city. * Hardball 'was born in Cooperstown (1,936), the home of the National Baseball Hall of Fame in upstate New York. * About 17 miles north of downtown NYC lies Yonkers (195,976), home of 'Hard Drive. * Spring Valley (31,347), in northern part of the New York area, is home to SGT Lifeline, not to be confused with the more seasoned Lifeline from Seattle. * Albany (97,856), the upstate capital, is the home of WWII veteran SGT Savage. * Somers (20,434), about 30 miles north of Yonkers, is home to another ninja on the Joe team, T'Gin-Zu. North Carolina * The city of Greensboro (269,666), where Cross-Country grew up, is near the center of North Carolina. * One hundred miles southeast is Fayetteville (200,564), the home town of LT Falcon, near Fort Bragg. * Rumbler's hometown of Raeford (4,626) is only 20 miles to the west. North Dakota * Low-Light's hometown is Crosby (1,070), 35 miles east of Montana and six miles south of the border with Canada. His 1989 and 1993 filecards list his hometown as Crosby, New Mexico, however there is not such town and these are generally assumed to be errors. * Updraft is from North Dakota's capital of Bismarck (61,272),Updraft's filecard, however, spells Bismarck without a "c." near the center of the state on the Missouri River. Ohio * Cincinnati(296,943) lies in the southwest corner of the state, on the Ohio River, and is home to Barrel Roll 'and 'Red Spot. * Springboro (17,409), north of Cincinnati, is the birthplace of Checkpoint. * Nearby Dayton (141,527) is the place of origin for two of the less popular Joes, Double Blast 'and 'Super Trooper. * Downtown is from Cleveland (396,815), on Lake Erie in the north east. * Ten miles to the south of Cleveland is Parma (81,601), birthplace of Agent Faces. * The capital city of Columbus (787,033) is the place Grunt and Ripcord call home. * Elyria (54,533), back near Lake Erie, is the hometown of Ice Storm. Oklahoma * Lawton (96,867), where Lift-Ticket calls home, is in the southwest part of the state. * Drop Zone is from Poteau (8,520), near the boarder with Arkansas. Oregon * The Joe team's Oregonian member is Dial-Tone, whose hometown of Eugene (156,185) is in the west-central part of the state. ** It is possible that his sister, Jill (who also uses the Dialtone codename), is from Eugene, but her file card does not specify a place of birth. Pennsylvania * Depth Charge 'and 'Steeler 'were born in Pittsburgh (305,704), in the west part of the state. * 'Ozone's filecard lists his birthplace as Three Mile Island, which isn't a town. It's nuclear power plant.There are no residential homes on the island, which is technically part of Londonderry Township. The township where the plant lies, Londonderry, had a population of 5,235 in 2010. * Philadelphia (1,526,006), in the southeast corner of the state, is home to Rocky and Sideswipe'Rocky was later retracted from G.I. Joe continuity.. * About 15 miles west of the border with New Jersey is Allentown (118,032), 'Windmill's home city. Rhode Island * The capital city of Providence (178,042), just north of Narragansett Bay, is the home of Ace, Bullhorn, Dee-Jay, Dogfight, Ice Cream Soldier, Skystriker, and Major Storm. * Major Altitude 'is from Rumford, a village that forms part of East Providence (47,037). * 'Bombstrike is from Cranston (80,387), a suburb of Providence, a little more than three to the south. * [[Dusty (RAH)|'Dusty']]'s 2002 gives his filename as Jeffrey Paquette and birthplace in North Kingstown (26,486), near the coast in the southeast part of the state. * Gears 'gives his hometown as Westerly (22,787) down on Rhode Island's tip where it borders Connecticut. * The "original G.I. Joe," 'Joseph Colton, is from Central Falls (19,376), just to the north of Providence. * Between Providence and Central Falls, is Pawtucket (71,148), the home of Hot Seat. ** Pawtucket is also the home of Hasbro. * The first character to use the codename Long Range 'is from Warwick (82,672), at the south end of the Providence metro area. * 'Repeater's hometown of Cumberland (33,512) is in the northeast corner of the state. * East Greenwich (13,146) to the southwest of Cumberland, is the home of two Joes, Rollbar 'and 'T'Jbang. * The north central part of the state is the hometown of Sub-Zero, who was born in Smithfield (21,430). South Carolina * The Fridge 'hails from Aiken (29,494), almost in the middle of the south west border with Georgia. * Parris Island is listed as the birthplace of 'SGT Slaughter. It wasn't counted by itself in the 2010 census, but was counted as part of Port Royal (10,678). However, Robert Remus - the real Slaughter - was born in Detroit. * Wet-Suit is from Myrtle Beach (27,109) on the Atlantic coast near North Carolina. South Dakota * Sioux Falls (153,888), near the border with Iowa and Minnesota, is the hometown of Cannonball. Tennessee * Breaker comes from Gatlinburg (3,944) in the Smoky Mountains, near the border with North Carolina. * Fast Draw's hometown is Collierville (43,965), in the southwest corner of the state. * In the center of the state, near the border with Kentucky, is Nashville (626,681), home of Med Alert. Texas * Fort Worth (741,206), home to Effects, is near Dallas in the north east part of the state. * Iceberg is from Brownsville (175,023) on the border with Mexico, about 20 miles up the Rio Grande from the Gulf Coast. * Houston (2,195,914) is home to Law, and lies near the eastern end of Texas' gulf coast. * Near the middle of Texas' gulf coast is Victoria (86,793), the hometown of Major Barrage. * Wild Bill was born in Brady (5,528), the self-proclaimed "Heart of Texas," as it lies near the geographic center of the state. Utah * Slip-Stream's home is Provo (112,488), the third largest metro area along the Wasatch Front. Vermont * Manchester (4,391), where Claymore 'is from, is in the south part of the state. * 'Snow Job's home of Rutland could either be the decent-sized city (16,495) or the smaller town (5,954) that completely surrounds it. It's a confusing situation. Virgin Islands * The second character to use the code name [[Rampage (McDaniel)|'Rampage']] was born on St. Thomas (51,634) in the small U.S. territory to the east of Puerto Rico. Virginia * While the District of Columbia itself does not appear as a birthplace on any of the Joes' filecards, Alexandria (139,966), at the southern tip of the District's original diamond, is home to the younger GEN Flagg. * Charlottesville (43,475), the hometown of Keel-Haul, lies near the center of the north east part of the state. * Virginia's capital, Richmond (204,214) is in the east central part of the state. Mercer's '1991 filecard - which also changes his filename - places his birth here. * 'Salvo's home of Arlington (207,627) also used to lie in the District.There is actually a second Arlington in Virginia, a small unincorporated community, but it's across the Chesapeake Bay on the Delmarva Peninsula. * Wet Down's home of Norfolk (242,803) is near the southeast corner of Virginia.The Norfolk Naval Shipyard is actually to the west, in Portsmouth. Washington * Mirage's filecards list his hometown as Molsen, but the correct spelling is Molson. It's a ghost town; a small knot of streets two miles south of the US-Canada border on the Okanogan River. * Seattle (608,660), on the coast of Puget Sound in the northwest, is home to Lifeline (Edwin Steen, not Greg Scott) and Rapid Fire. ** Ace's 1992 filecard changes his first name and lists Seattle as his birthplace, although every other source places him in Providence. * Recoil's Fashion Island does not appear on the maps, but may be one of the hundreds of islands in Puget Sound. It's possible it should be Vashon Island (10,624), which lies just southwest of Seattle. West Virginia * The only Joe who is indisputably from West Virginia is Sidetrack, whose home is in the tiny town of New Manchester in the northern tip of the state. * Mercer's original filecard lists his birthplace as Spencer (2,322), which is north west of the center of the state.Mercer's 1991 filecard - which also changes his filename - says he's from Virginia. And his 2011 filecard also changes his birthplace (for some reason) to Taos, New Mexico. Perhaps they were working on Spirit's filecard just prior to this and just forgot to change it. Wisconsin * Eight miles north of the border with Illinois, Lake Geneva (7,651) is home of the Sky Patrol member Airborne. * Grand Slam 'is from Chippewa Falls (13,661) on the Chippewa River in the north west of the state. * 'Recondo is from Wheaton (2,994) a few miles to the south west of Chippewa Falls. * La Crosse (13,661), 20 miles north of the Iowa border on the Mississippi River, is the home of Rook. Wyoming * Casper (55,316), on the North Platte River, is home to Robo JOE. * In the west-central part of the state, Outback's home of Big Piney (552) is about 50 miles west of the border with Idaho. International Not all of the "Real American Heroes" were born in the 50 states. Some of the figures released by Hasbro in the United States were given birthplaces in other countries. Sometimes this was done in the 2000s as a reference to an '80s character manufactured in another country by another company. In some cases it is specified that they retain their birth-country's citizenship and serve in their country's armed forces or intelligence service--like the Oktober Guard. For most other characters, it is less clear if they have retained their citizenship or have immigrated to the United States and serve in its armed forces. One character, Chameleon, is never given a defined birthplace - just Europe. Based on back story information from her or the Baroness, her birthplace could be half a dozen places - mostly behind the Iron Curtain. Argentina * [[Dynamite|'Dynamite']]' '''is the Screaming Eagles' lone foreign-born soldier, hailing from one of Latin America's largest, most stable powers. His mustache is thicker than his accent, but his U.S. citizenship status is currently unknown. * At the 2009 International Collector's Club Convention, some international characters were given Real American Hero releases. Not surprisingly, a few referenced Plastirama's Comandos Heroicos line. These included '''Shimik' from San Luis, Topson from San Juan, as well as Manleh and TNT both coming from the capitol, Buenos Aires. Australia * The Air Commando Skymate was born in either Queenstown, South Australia or Queenstown, Tasmania. Either way, he was the only Aussie released as part of the "A Real American Hero" toy line. Brazil * At the 2011 International Collector's Club Convention, a box set revisiting the 1986 Brazil mission set was release. Along with updated models of the Joes included in the original set, the box set included Sparta, a reference to Estrela's Comandos em Ação line. She was fittingly given the birthplace of São Paulo - not the capitol of Brazil, but it's biggest city. Canada * Back-Stop was born in Montréal, but it is unknown if he is Québécois. As far as we know, he is not part of any special exchange program and so must have become a U.S. citizen at some point before his 18th birthday. Colombia * One of the Joes' tank drivers, Switch Gears, was born in the capitol, Bogotá. Cuba * High-tech snow trooper Snow Storm was born in the capitol, Havana. Considering the state of US/Cuban relations, Snow Storm must have been a refugee and become a naturalized citizen of the United States. Czechoslovakia * When Daina/[[Volga|'Volga']]/[[Vorona|'Vorona']] was born in Ostrava, it was still in Czechoslovakia. Now it is in the Czech Republic near the border with the Slovakia. Although one file card included with an action figure lists her birthplace as the Czech capitol, Prague. This is probably wrong. East Germany * When he was born, the yet-to-be-identified city where Schrage 'came into this world was located in the German Democratic Republic (as if putting "Democratic" and "Republic" in your name is fooling anyone...). Georgian SSR * Despite Gung-Ho's assertion that he is a "dumb Russian bear," Oktober Guardsman 'Horrorshow was actually born in Tbilisi, the capitol of the small country in the Caucasus Mountains. Italy * Sparks was born in Carcare, near the Mediterranean coast and not-quite-so-near the French border. Japan * While no specific birthplace is listed, the 1993 International Action Force mail-in collection implies Budo is a Japanese citizen, despite other file cards listing his birthplace in California. Mexico * Hailing from the Distrito Federal, Z Force mechanic Gaucho was also released as part of the Real American Hero line at a convention. * The second character to use the code name [[Long Range (Garcia)|'Long Range']], was from Monterrey in north eastern Mexico. Russian SSR * Two Oktober Guardsmen were born in the Russian capitol of Moscow, Dragonsky and Stormavik. * The Oktober Guard General Iron Bear was born in Leningrad, although today we know it as St. Petersburg. * Two Oktober Guardsmen were born in Arkhangelsk on the shores of the Arctic Ocean, Big Bear and Lt. Gorky. And they even look alike. * Another Guardsman, Sgt. Misha Zubenkov, was born in Smolensk. * And a comics-only character, Malyenkiy, is possibly Russian as well, considering his name means "small" or "little." Although that could have just been a nickname given him by his Russian-speaking comrades. Switzerland * Quarrel, an original AF character, was born in Interlaken as the daughter to a diplomat. So it's possible that she isn't actually Swiss and that she was just born there. She does have the Union Jack on her shoulder, meaning she may be British. Turkey * One of Slaughter's Renegades/Marauders, the circus strongman and INTERPOL agent [[Taurus|'Taurus']] was born in Istanbul (not Constantinople). Ukrainian SSR * The naval commando Red Star was born in Odessa, the most important trade port for the Soviet Union. * Colonel Brekhov was also born there. He and Red Star also look alike.... United Kingdom * The Night Force Action Man can safely assumed to be British. According to the Hasbro Heroes Sourcebook, a later Action Man was born in Cambridge, England. * Big Ben, a sergeant on loan from the SAS, was born in Burford, England. That could be a few different places, but probably the one in Oxfordshire. * The only Special Weapons Force character to be released as a figure, Bombardier, was born in Coalville, England. * MI6/Action Force agent Natalie Poole comes from London. * Windchill's second file card changes his birthplace from Iowa to Loch Lomond, Scotland, as well as changing his filename. Since there is no real town called Loch Lomond, he must have either been born on the lake, near the lake, but not near any towns, or in a fictional town near the lake. * The Q Force commander, Dolphin, hails from Cardiff, Wales - the capitol of the only constituent country of the UK not represented in the Union Jack. * [[Lt. Stone (Sigma 6)|'Lt. Stone']] is the only foreigner from the Sigma 6 series. Although we know he's British, we don't actually know where in the United Kingdom he comes from. Footnotes Category:Lists Category:Towns and cities